1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a basket, in particular intended for storing and transporting goods in shops and other selling premises.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In the field of the shopping baskets, such as those used in self-service premises, Document EP-1.407.956 divulges a plastic basket, truncated in shape with a rectangular base, pilable and fitted with grab handles enabling to lift it.
This basket exhibits, moreover, a pair of castors, as well as a traction handle, enabling to tow it on the ground while rolling it, in particular along a displacement direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the basket.
The traction handle of this basket, generally U-shaped, can be deployed in rotation, hinged at the upper edge of the body of the basket, close to a smaller side, and then be folded for resting on the periphery of the upper edge of the body of the basket.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an alternative to the basket mentioned above, the alternative being a trolley type of rolling basket.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a basket, in particular made of plastic, easy to manufacture, whereof the elements may be easily assembled without any add-on part, such as screws or other similar fastening elements.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a basket including a space dedicated to displaying advertisements. In this space, it will be possible to apply advertisements using so-called “Hot printing” and “In-mould labelling” techniques.
Other aims and advantages of the present invention will appear in the following description which is given solely for illustrative purposes and without being limited thereto.